LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013
04:11 Hullo! 04:11 YO BRO 04:12 WAZUP! 04:12 That 04:12 Was the most 04:12 Tedious 04:12 Process 04:12 I have ever had to go through 04:12 Just to find somebody on a wiki 04:12 That 04:12 Was a very 04:12 VERY 04:12 FYB' 04:12 Just to anything! 04:12 FUN* 04:12 THAT WAS A VERY FUN 04:12 SCAVENGER HUNT 04:12 INDEED. 04:13 I couldn't say pretty, golly, thing, attractive, Maelstrom, and so much more! 04:13 anything is possible 04:13 with the power 04:13 of the internet 04:13 except saying basic english 04:13 in a lego game 04:13 Yup. 04:13 the chains of kid friendliness 04:13 will bindy ou 04:13 to a flat 04:13 stone 04:13 surface 04:13 which you will die on 04:13 in a painful 04:13 process 04:13 lego 04:13 is evi 04:13 Wow. 04:13 Visual. 04:14 I should be a writer 04:14 Totally. 04:14 Totes 04:14 04:14 04:14 LE EMOTES 04:14 ANYWAY 04:14 Ah, the tongue-smiley. 04:14 broski dawg meister 04:14 We meet again, my old friend... 04:14 Can I call you broski dawg meister 04:14 BY THE WAY 04:14 Daynar is snazzy 04:14 Uh, sure. 04:15 I figured. 04:15 Hai, Snazzy! 04:15 hallo 04:15 So... 04:15 So indeed 04:15 Do you think 04:15 I could grab your skype quickly 04:15 So we can stay in touch 04:15 at least 04:15 to a point 04:15 I honestly thought the first person I'd meet in chima would be some nine year old scrub 04:16 Who doesn't grasp the concept of any word with more then five syllables 04:16 Too true. 04:16 04:16 04:16 Lemme check... 04:16 *struggles to think of a word with more then five syllables* 04:17 Electrocardiogram! 04:17 Boom! 04:17 HOW 04:17 DARE 04:17 YOU 04:17 04:17 Aw, I don't think my Skype is working for some reason. 04:18 more like 04:18 you're just scared 04:18 to give 04:18 somebody 04:18 on the internet 04:18 your skype 04:18 No, it's just when I try to log on, it says it can't connect. 04:18 Not sure why. 04:18 Meh 04:18 Whatevs 04:18 And, yeah, I'm a little cautious. 04:18 You are right to be afraid 04:18 I am secretly 04:18 a fourty year old 04:19 a hairy fourty year old 04:19 trying to find children in video games 04:19 Face-to-face interaction over the internet has never gone well for me. 04:19 04:19 Face to face? 04:19 Oh god 04:19 No 04:19 I would just use letter 04:19 chat 04:19 chat 04:19 That's what Skype is. 04:19 with letters 04:19 Letter chat? 04:19 Skype has regular chat too bro 04:19 it also has voice and im 04:19 I don't just jump into video chat 04:19 trust me 04:19 daynar 04:19 confirm 04:19 si 04:19 Huh. Lemme check again. 04:19 took him forever to show his face 04:20 I don't really go on skype much. 04:20 meh 04:20 whatevs 04:20 I use my email and this much more frequently. 04:26 EMAIL? 04:26 boy 04:26 i remember 04:26 when i used email 04:27 04:27 Never use it anymore? 04:27 I use it for deleting facebook messages 04:28 Ah. 04:47 Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat 04:47 is this 04:47 PEOPLE 04:48 woah maaaaan 04:48 people. 04:49 Hey, Daynar. 04:56 Does anyone know how to get 3d models and textures from the game files? 04:56 hey 04:56 Hello 04:57 anyone? 04:57 hallo 04:57 Well. 04:58 Cya. 04:58 byez 04:58 O/ 04:59 Does no one other than jamesster know how to get models and textures from the game files? 04:59 lu files? 04:59 Yes 04:59 like character models 04:59 Yes 05:00 oh yea I cant help 05:00 Ok 05:00 Aghhh! Jamesster is the only one that can do it I can find and he won't talk on his page 09:21 Hi Ari 09:21 how are you? 12:54 Hello 12:57 Nobody 12:57 I go 02:53 Hello? 02:53 Hi 02:53 I just finished my real life LU collection. 02:54 It looks pretty good. 02:54 Small, but good. 02:54 Have you heard of Legends of Chima Online, LEGO's new MMO? 02:54 I have. 02:54 Ok 02:55 Do you know when it's supposed to come out? 02:55 The closed beta already started. 02:55 Ooh! 02:55 I wanna join. I'm not a HUGE fan of Chima, but the sets are really neat. 02:55 I don't like Chima either 02:55 I'm in the closed beta 02:56 What's the game like? 02:56 There's an NDA so I can't really say anything about it 02:56 Aw... 02:56 It's fun but really laggy 02:56 It's confusing too 02:56 Neat. Can you tell me if it's free-to-play? 02:56 The beta is free 02:57 Well I gotta go. Have fun/ 02:57 Goodbye 03:00 Hi 03:00 Hi 03:00 You got skype? 03:00 yes 03:00 I only use it for my IRL friends though 03:00 would you like to be appart of the LEGO Universe Skype group? 03:00 No thanks 03:00 its not a calling system 03:00 ik 03:00 just a chatroom 03:01 ok, your loss 03:03 brb 2013 06 17